


Good Girl Turned Bad

by OhSoSheWrites



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, mexican honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSoSheWrites/pseuds/OhSoSheWrites
Summary: Scott had once called her predictable because she was the good girl who liked the good boy, but now she was even more predictable because she was the former good girl involved with the bad boy





	Good Girl Turned Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Not mine. I’m just borrowing them for a little while and will return them when I am finished.
> 
> Author’s Notes- I’m rewatching From Dusk Til Dawn (because I don’t really process a series until I’ve watched it at least twice) and one line in episode 2 of the first season stood out and suddenly a whole fanfic walked into my head. This is set during the “Mexican Honeymoon” and then branches out into an AU.

 

_“You’re like the classic Freudian text case, you know? Preacher’s daughter in love with a boy who texts bible quotes.”_

Sometimes, Kate remembers Scott’s teasing comment from when all this began and when she does, she always lets a bitter little laugh. Because she’s come so far in a few months (has it really only been a few months? It feels like a lifetime) and now, she’s a different type of text case.

Instead of the good little girl in love with a boy just like her daddy, she’s gone the other way to an extreme. This preacher’s daughter has gone and fallen for the baddest boy of at all.

It’s a thought that occurs to her occasionally when she sinks to her knees in front of Seth, his big cock in her mouth while he digs his hands in her hair and tells her she’s a good girl. There’s something ironic about him calling her a good girl when she’s so far from what she used to be. 

But isn’t that the stereotype? That all good girls go bad eventually? That the preacher’s daughters are the ones that rebel the most?

Kate isn’t sure she loves Seth (can you love the person that ruined your life?) but she’s drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Even when her brain tells her this is wrong and she remembers her old beliefs, it doesn’t stop her from melting into his kiss or moaning his name as he pleasures her with his tongue. He’s really fucking good with his tongue.  

Maybe that’s the worst part of it all, how few regrets she really has.

Kate knows she should want to get back to the “real world”, but she doesn’t. She wants more than rundown motels and a life on the run, but they are getting there. Seth stopped using soon after the first time they hooked up, replacing one vice with another and Kate has no issues being his vice. After all, he’s become hers as well.

The motels are getting cleaner, the jobs are going smoother and they’re starting to come up with a plan. One that doesn’t involve going back stateside. Kate no longer wants to go back. Why would she? There’s nothing waiting for her. Her family is dead or lost and she can’t imagine going back to the life she left behind because she’s not that girl anymore.

All she has is Seth. That should depress her, but it doesn’t. She’s gotten used to having him around, first out of necessity and then something more.

It had started as just sex. Hard, fast and more pain than pleasure but it’s become a lot more.

That first time was a mess. It was a few weeks after her 18th birthday (which passed with little fanfare because she was living life on the run with a heroin-addicted bank robber) and she and Seth celebrated a successful (for once) job with a bottle of tequila Seth “acquired” and the combination of adrenaline and booze (and maybe the fact that she was legal and he wasn’t adding to his sins by bedding a minor) led to her naked on the bed with Seth on top of her.

Seth was too high on adrenaline (and other things) to make it about her and Kate was too innocent to know that it should be and too embarrassed to admit she wasn’t enjoying herself.

Besides, it wasn’t totally unpleasant, his hands and skin felt good against her skin, but there was nothing gentle about his touch and when he was in her, he was too big and she wasn’t ready and it hurt and she felt like crying and then it started to feel better and maybe it might have felt good, but then it was over and it was just Seth’s body pressing her into the worn-out mattress before he pressed a sloppy kiss on her mouth and got up to dispose of the condom.

She’d never felt less like herself then at that moment and she’d laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling, wondering how her life had come to that. She’d stayed there, even after Seth had crawled back into the bed beside her, his arm draped over her stomach as he quickly passed out.

Kate wasn’t so lucky, despite the alcohol flowing through her veins, sleep eluded her and she lay there for hours, trapped under the weight of Seth’s arm, staring at the ceiling.

The next morning, she’d seen the regret on Seth’s face and wondered where they went from there. She knew there were two options: 1) this was the tipping point and their fragile arrangement collapsed once and for all leaving them both hopeless and totally alone. 2) they pretended it never happened and Seth continued on this destructive cycle and she grew to hate him a little more each day.

She never considered the third option, that Seth would pull her into his arms and kiss her desperately, murmuring apologies against her lips.

“I’m so sorry baby,” he’d whispered his lips trailing across her cheeks and jaw, the scruff on his face scratching her but feeling oh-so-good at the same time. “I’ll make it up to you,” he promised, his hands roaming over her still-naked body.

And he had.

He’d worshipped her with his hands and his tongue and she’d felt things she’d had no idea were even possible. She’d clung to him, her nails in his back as he made her come over and over. She’d been lost and now she was found. Afterward, Seth had held her close, pressing kisses into her skin and making promises. Kate had been skeptical, despite how good he’d made her felt because it had only taken a few weeks to learn that Seth Gecko wasn’t good at keeping promises.

However, she’d been pleasantly surprised. The first few days after he stopped using were Hell, but then things got better. Both with him and with the two of them. Their dynamic had changed. They’d become partners in every sense of the word.

It was a condition she’d set while she was on top of him, slowly sinking down onto him. “I want to be your partner,” she’d declared, deliberately making her pace agonizingly slow.

“Baby you can be whatever you want,” Seth had groaned, his hands gripping her hips, trying to force her to go faster, “just keep doing that.”

“I don’t just want to be your lover,” Kate corrected, stilling suddenly, “I want to be your _partner_ , in everything.”

Their eyes had met and she’d seen the doubt in his but he’d swallowed heavily and nodded. “Ok, partner.”

Kate grinned and then gave him what he wanted, moving her body up and down until Seth gripped her hips again and flipped her under him, regaining control of the situation.

He’d kept his word. They were partners, in it together and they’d been on an upward swing ever since. They’re talking about finding someplace to settle, somewhere they can be safe, and it’s not a fantasy like Seth’s talk of El Ray, it’s frighteningly real.

Whatever happens next, Kate knows that she has Seth by her side and that doesn’t scare her the way she thinks it should. It made her feel good. He makes her feel good in a way the old Kate hadn’t even known was possible.

She’s not that girl in the RV, dating boys just like her daddy. That girl wouldn’t even recognize the woman she’s become and she’s ok with that. Because she’s also discovered that it’s a lot more fun being bad than it ever was being good.

  * End




End file.
